Talk:Vengeful Was Khanhei
Great for a 55 ritualist. :P | Chuiu 21:09, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :After you cast this you become a 105 ritualist though... So it's only great for a 105 ritualist. -PanSola 21:17, 30 April 2006 (CDT) This spell is alot beter than healing hands... at 16 they heal the same amount, but vengeful lasts an extra second 5 sec faster cooldown AND steals rather then just heals, downfall is its only castable on self and you lose the energy gained from items in hand, which is worth the trade off. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.253.63.200 ( ) }. :Healing Hands is all forms of damage. This specifies 'struck in combat'. Ubermancer 16:50, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::HH doesn't trigger on LifeStealing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.112.202.55 ( ) }. :::Life steal isn't damage. --Fyren 20:18, 16 September 2006 (CDT) ::::However, HH can be lengthened by Enchanting modifiers, unlike this.Entrea Sumatae 17:59, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Does this skill cause AI scatter? I'm assuming yes. --67.142.130.25 21:37, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Why? It's not AoE. Hashmir 18:09, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, it does. Only three melee attackers will stay around you, the rest of them will flee. --Olivenmann 05:26, 8 January 2007 (CST) Question: Life-stealing occurs only on hit, or on block too? That would make R/Rt quite good farmers too... - Abedeus 03:14, 10 February 2007 (CST) :: Tested this in combination with Weapon of Shadow (or something) makes everybody blind who strikes ally, and the effects were negative. They have to hit you to trigger it. Žşþāйķў 12:32, 22 February 2007 (CST) Do that have to deal damage or just hit (even for 0) to trigger the life stealing effect? Biz 09:36, 10 March 2007 (CST) As 0 damage is still damage, and also works on Balthazar's Spirit, I think it will work the same here. Sir Bertrand 14:21, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Would this skill work to farm spider cave? is arrows struck in combat? plz answer thxThesavvymage 21:00, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Yes arrows do trigger life stealing All these _____ Was _____ Skills remind me of Yoda from Star Wars. Generous was Tsungrai, Vengeful Was Khanhei, Destructive Was Glaive, etc..... Nhnowell 20:07, 4 July 2007 (CDT) *''Reckless Was Luke''?141.158.253.158 18:41, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::better yet...what about "dead was creepy emperor guy" Omnipresentgnome 15:52, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::More like "Creepy was Emperor Guy", since all the X was Y spells are dead people (you hold their ashes).77.162.186.231 Bonding I'm just curious to see how this works with Life Bond, does the Combat Damage means direct hit or it works with redirected physical damage?Big Bow 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :That's not "striking" you --Gimmethegepgun 01:51, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::55 rt farm with this elite.. ownage =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:21, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Even thought you can't 55 with a bundle item. ::::The bundle only raises you to 105, with PS you'll take 10/hit and this will steal 11/hit if it's at level 3.(assuming incoming attacks count as striking). The damage is lower than Shield of Judgment and requires a secondary, but by not causing knockdown it can trigger multiple times where shield would only once. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ? Should we really put something that still needs confirmation on an article page. Also, "This problem was found while farming destoyers in Glint's Challenge" seems a bit too, er, first-person-esque--Cobalt | Talk 11:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree, That's the only time I've heard of that bug and VwK is a widely used farming skill so I think the player might have been mistaken or something. Blue.rellik 07:58, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Bug Removal Can we get a confirmation if the bug that sometimes VWK will heal instead of steal life is gone or not? --JonTheMon 21:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Dont think it was a bug, as the user refers to the destroyer farming. Since the destroyer skill Inner Fire now properly works it may have seemed that it didnt steal health, but the regen of the destoyers is just bigger then the damage VwK deals...Dnbo 13:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC)